Loucos Apaixonados
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Eriol * Tomoyo Fic pertence a Lady Blue [Tomoyo viveu com um coração cheio de amargura por um amor não correspondido ... mas o que acontece quando o destino lhe dá a oportunidade de se declarar?].


**TRADUÇÃO ~~ ****LOUCOS APAIXONADOS ~~**

_Pensando bem, acho que a única pessoa que conseguiu me assustar foi Eriol ..._

Meu nome é Tomoyo Daidouji, estou a 17 anos de idade e estou apaixonada ... embora isso tenha sido como afundar em um buraco escuro, sem tocar baixo.

Este fim de semana vamos para a tia denuevo Hielan e eu tenho duas opções: resquebrajarme em pedaços quando me cumprimentar, ou me implorando para o chão me engolisse-se areia como ele sorri com os olhos I Índigos.

_Eriol, que é o nome do meu príncipe encantado e carrasco, meu algoz esmagadora._

Eu tenho uma irmã muito bonita, cabelos castanhos muito tempo como o sol, o nome dele é Sakura Kinomoto e é mais velho do que eu por um ano. Ela tem um namorado, Syaoran Li, o único filho de tio e tia Hien Hielan ... Sakura é uma menina tão doce e suave ... Eu gosto dela como Eriol parece ser muito confortável ao lado dele .. . 's meu herói por assim dizer.

Você pode se perguntar como é que nós temos sobrenomes diferentes ser irmãs. Será que é porque eu sou adotado, a minha história é semelhante a Eriol, ambos foram deixados em paz quando nossos pais morreram, meu por uma doença que atingiu o meu pai e minha mãe, que foi infectado ... tudo isso por um íngreme acidente de viação. Só que eu estava sozinho em 3 anos, e ele como um adolescente.

Toda vez que eu me lembro como foi que eu conheci Eriol Hiragisawa sentir um grande amor por Syaoran, mas também um grande ódio, porque graças a ele que eu sou infeliz.

Lembro-me tão bem que se torna doloroso, foi um dia de outono, quando uma emergência de família, a casa de Li tio. Então eu aprendi que o irmão de Hien tinha morrido em um acidente de carro com sua esposa, deixando seu filho de apenas 15 anos, na Inglaterra. A Li aceitou a custódia de seu sobrinho, que se tornou como um irmão para Syaoran.

Na semana seguinte, eu vi seus olhos, eu cumprimentei ele e ouviu sua voz profunda ... Foi quando eu perdi para sempre.

- "Tudo pronto?" - Nadesico perguntei à minha mãe, a partir do quarto.

Eu suspirei derrotado - "Sim, tudo pronto" - eu disse, fixando o meu vestido branco, com pequenas flores roxas, último presente que dei a minha mãe biológica, Sonomi. Suspiro melancólico, peguei minha bolsa e jogou por cima do ombro, em seguida, colocá-lo no porta-malas do carro e foi até ele com toda a minha família.

Finalmente, avançava.

- "Lembre-se, nós vamos encontrar Syaoran" - Sakura falou, como ele se estabeleceu perto de mim.

- "Não se esqueça de amor" - Nadesico era uma mulher fabulosa e de uma compreensão mãe, é muito expressivos olhos verdes, como os de Saku, porcelana tez pálida e cabelo preto bonito.

Não que eu me sinto intimidada pela beleza de ambas as mulheres, eu tenho uma altura normal, cabelos negros um pouco ondulados e pele branca ... Eu não sou uma supermodelo, mas eu não estou reclamando.

Comecei a olhar para fora da janela, a cidade parecia tão movimentada e cheia, para que uma semente na minha deseba estar nesta bela praia, mas toda a árvore do meu coração, em vez afundar no lago.

Depois de 20 minutos chegamos ao departamento de Syaoran, que o pegou e começar a verdadeira viagem para a casa do lago.

A cada minuto que passa, o meu pobre coração amuñaba como um pano cheio de emoções.

Eu finalmente adormeceu, ouvindo a risada de Sakura eo som de beijos Syaoran ... alguns têm tanta sorte ...

- "Hey, Tomoyo ... acordar" -

Senti uma mão tocar no meu cabelo preto do jato, retirando alguns fios rebeldes de minha testa. Mas eu não queria abrir meus olhos, me senti tão bem que a respiração bateu no meu rosto.

- "Tomoyo ... e veio para a casa Li" -

A voz era rouca, baixa, muito familiar. Tão cansado ultrapassar, e abri os olhos. Um par de jóias de ametista, meu grande orgulho.

A primeira coisa que vi foi um cabelo preto, em seguida, uma fina óculos redondos e, finalmente, olhos índigo, olhos que misturam toda a profundidade do mar e do céu. Suspirei novamente, desta vez mais do que admiração.

Eriol sorriu e sentiu algo voando através do meu estômago em minha garganta.

- "Você dormiu bem?" - Ele se separou de mim, e eu só percebi o lugar onde eu estava. Deitado no sofá na magnífica sala do Li.

- "Quem me ..." - ele parecia entender, ele sempre pareceu entender.

- "Eu estava, é que os seus pais e Li passou a caminhar ao redor da ilha, é claro Sakura e Shoran levou par ir também, os dois perdem nenhuma oportunidade de ficar a sós ..." -

Oh yeah!, A ilha .. havia uma pequena vila de pescadores, que era um centro turístico muito visitado, e estava no meio do lago. Eu acho que naquele lugar conheceu Hielan tia e tio Hien, acho que esses belos momentos compartilhados juntos, que nunca deixou de visitar.

Voltei à realidade quando Eriol passou a mão pelos cabelos um pouco nervoso, e vi como ele se sentou no outro sofá na frente de mim. Eu estava na cadeira, com as pernas ligeiramente dobradas, como uma sirene.

- "... É por isso que eu levei o carro, não parece justo que você estava dormindo sozinho no seu interior" - denuevo sorriu para mim com aquele gesto que parecia tão viril nele.

Eu sufoquei outro suspiro e eu acho que eu parei de respirar.

Deus, ele estava cansado da mesma coisa aconteceu comigo! Eu não quero sentir nada por ele, não queria sofrer tanto, porque eu sabia que Eriol não gostava, que eu parecia uma irmã mais nova, se apenas maior do que eu por um ano ... era o mesmo que Sakura havia de errado comigo.

Eu reprimi a vontade de chorar, e como sempre ele pareceu notar.

- "Você está bem?" - Perguntou com preocupação.

- "Se eu ir ao banheiro" - Eu passei por ele, e ele se levantou imediatamente. Eu ia falar, mas peço desculpas antes de qualquer som saiu de sua boca e saiu correndo, como eu podia para o meu quarto.

Saí de lá na sala, com as palavras no ar e uma sobrancelha curvada ... ele sempre fez isso com a sobrancelha quando ele estava com raiva.

Depois de algumas horas, eu tinha chorado bastante escondido no banheiro, e eu estava determinado a enfrentar o homem ... bem, eu tinha certeza de que meus pais haviam retornado, como quase terminou o dia. Desceu as escadas de madeira lentamente, atravessou o saguão, andou em torno da cozinha esperando encontrar alguém e depois fui para o lounge. Não havia sinal de vida humana em toda a casa.

Eu sorri quando olhei pela janela, era uma noite linda, então eu decidi ir para o terraço, onde havia cadeiras e uma mesa de café redonda. Eriol maravilha eu não, eu não sei de nada.

Quando você chegar ao terraço Fiquei surpreso ao ver meu algoz sentado, lendo um livro grosso. Mordi o lábio inferior tentando encontrar forças, e como um raio do espírito santo, ele veio.

- "O que você quer ler?" - Eu tentei ser o mais natural possível, porque seria muito raro que evitou durante todo o dia, mas muitas vezes foi até ele e eu tinha tantos em branco, sem saber o que falar.

Eriol sorriu quando você chegar ao seu lado e sentou-se ao lado dele, tentando ser o mais longe possível ... sempre fiz isso, eu não podia sequer tocá-lo, porque o meu coração estava batendo tão forte que eu podia ouvir em Moscou.

- "Nada de especial, um livro que eu encontrei na biblioteca" - deixou o maldito livro em cima da mesa nas proximidades, e ficamos em silêncio de novo, olhando para o lago eo céu vermelho.

- "Nós vamos ficar sozinho hoje" - disse de repente. Eu estava apavorada.

- "Como?" - Perguntou, incrédulo.

- "Seus pais me chamou recentemente, aparentemente, houve um problema com barcos, navegou não houvesse amanhã ... vai ficar em um hotel hoje à noite" -

Comecei a respirar rápido e desviou o olhar para a areia dourada. Ele deve ser louco, um mau reviravolta do destino, não se estar a sós com Eriol para pernoite.

- "Posso te fazer uma pergunta ... Tomoyo?" -

Eu parecia um pouco atordoado. Sua expressão era séria, e eu estava tão surpreso que eu só conseguia balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ele esperou um momento, olhando para ele. Nervosismo meu vestido amassado ligeiramente e apertou os dentes brancos.

- "Há quanto tempo você está apaixonado?" - Peça de uma só vez, nem mesmo respirar.

Entrei em pânico, eu juro que queria se esconder em qualquer lugar, até mesmo país se movendo para que ele não me ver mais. Eriol havia descoberto isso, eu sabia que eu estava loucamente apaixonada por ele. Um caroço preso na minha garganta, e eu não conseguia respirar. Eu estava desesperada ... O que fazer? O que fazer? Optei pelo mais fácil: a me desentendida.

- "O que você está falando?" - Tentei parecer relaxado, mas sua voz falhou-me, soou tão baixa e estrangulada pensei Eriol não tinha ouvido falar. Mas eu estava errado.

Seu rosto estava mais do que irritado e ambos tinham as sobrancelhas curvadas, seu corpo estava tão tenso que eu acreditava capaz de qualquer coisa.

- "Você sabe o que quero dizer Tomoyo e parar de agir" - Ele pegou meu braço, sem delicadeza, ainda mais, acho que até com raiva, e chegou tão perto de mim que eu podia contar todas as nuances de seus olhos.

Corei a pensar que explodir. Como deixei eu podia e correu os poucos passos da praia, eu sabia que Eriol estava a poucos passos como eu chamei em voz alta, mas eu não parar de correr. Conter as lágrimas chorou, sem se preocupar que alguém quisesse ouvir. Ele tinha descoberto, e agora eu dar um sermão inteiro sobre amizade e ...

Eriol senti que segurou a minha mão e, quando me virei para olhar tropeçou em uma pedra enterrada na areia. Ambos caíram, ele em mim. Minha pele se arrepiou quando ainda teve os pulsos e afundou na areia sobre a minha cabeça.

- "O que Tomoyo"-Eu parecia antes, com uma miríade de emoções apresentadas por trás de suas órbitas.

Meus ametistas estavam chorando, molhando meu rosto com a água cheia de amargura, soluçando incontrolavelmente e, em uma tentativa de parar os ruídos pressionei meus lábios.

- "Seja quem você gosta ..." Sua voz se suavizou, e foi quando eu percebi o brilho em seus olhos.

_Eriol estava segurando as lágrimas._

- "Seja quem você gosta Tomoyo ..." - sua voz falhou - "... amo Shaoran, não é?" -

Fiquei tão surpreso que choram parar imediatamente e permanecer em completo silêncio.

- "O quê?" - Perguntou finalmente. Perturbado.

Mesmo Eriol sentia por mim, eu me senti com cada fibra do meu ser e percebido o seu perfume requintado, que me deixou louco. Mas o que eu disse sobre Syaoran chamou a atenção do pouco conhecimento que eu tinha na época.

Eu o ouvi suspiro, cansado - "Você ama Syaoran, por que você está chorando a cada momento, para que ele e Sakura estão comprometidos" -

Eu não poderia replicar qualquer coisa, a impressão tinha-me prisioneiro.

De tempos em tempos, Eriol lançou os braços e enterrou a cabeça na curva do meu ombro. Ele podia sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo, e sua respiração se chocou contra a pele do meu pescoço. Não mover qualquer músculo, ele temia que, se ele fez isso para fora da minha mão.

Ele suspirou de novo - "Tanta coisa que eu odeio Tomoyo?" -

Eu senti algo molhado no meu ombro, e eu pensei que eles eram as minhas lágrimas, mas eu percebi que eu tinha parado de chorar tempo. Então ... _Eriol choro!_ Minha respiração começou a ficar barulhento. O que você está falando? Por que eu acho isso?

- "Nunca se aproxime de mim e quando você faz isso por obrigação ... raramente falam para mim, a única vez em três anos que estavam comigo foi a semana que cheguei aqui, e eu te conheci ... quando nos separamos em tudo o dia "- sua voz estava quebrando por vezes, e era profundo, como se ele pudesse falar, ou como se essas palavras saem do coração -." Os sete dias que passei com você foram os mais felizes que me lembro, mas voltou para a cidade ... "- mais lágrimas molhar meu ombro -" ... e quando você voltou e você não foi o mesmo, você separabas me pouco a pouco e eu tentei "- gritava tão alto que eu pensei que meu coração fora de seu peito. - "Eu juro que tentei me aproximar de você novamente, mas você estava fugindo!" - Ainda gritando como se sozinho, como se tivesse esquecido que eu estava lá e era ele quem estava agarrado a mim como uma tábua de salvação.

Ele continuou, e eu fechei os olhos para ouvir, só ouvir ... as batidas do meu coração ... os sons suaves do lago com a gente ... Eriol respiração ritmada com o meu pescoço ... quando Abri os olhos, o sol não estava beijando o lago, e algumas estrelas brilharam na noite, de longe, perto da floresta, eram as luzes da casa de Li-porque estes eram automáticas, e eu lembrei percebi o quanto tínhamos correr ao longo da praia.

Ela estava tão absorvida nos dois, que quando Eriol acenou suas mãos, eu o abracei por inércia - "Não. .." - eu disse sem pensar, agarrando-a com os meus braços em volta de seu corpo. Ele não se queixou, não para mim, mas ele voltou a aquecer a pele e enterrar o rosto no meu pescoço.

Eu continuei abraçando-o por muito tempo, mas não sei como, talvez fossem segundos ou horas, mas ele não reclamou e eu não. Eu me senti à vontade, em uma intimidade que não conseguia entender. Eu te amo tanto, Eriol ... Eu não posso imaginar a sua vida sem assistir olhos índigo. Era hora de falar ... mas quando me aproximei de sua orelha para sussurrar, as palavras ficaram presos. Suspirei tentando se livrar de tudo o nervosismo que eu tinha em minha garganta. Eu balancei minha cabeça um pouco, escovar os lábios com os seus ouvidos, e senti que ela estremeceu.

- "Eu ..." - eu comecei - "Eu não te amo Shaoran" -

Eriol queria levantar o seu rosto, mas eu aderir mais a ele, e esqueci o que eu ia fazer.

- "... Não te odeio" -

Agora, se eu levantar o rosto antes que eu pudesse ajudá-lo, e eu olhei diretamente nos olhos, procurando a verdade naquelas palavras.

- "Eu não odeio **_Eriol"_** - seus olhos brilharam com fogo estranho e alegre.

- "Você me chama pelo meu nome ..." -

Fiquei surpreso, porque eu sempre pensei ou significava para ele pelo nome, mas então eu percebi que eu nunca chamou em sua presença.

- "Esta é a segunda vez que eu ouvi você dizer meu nome" - sorriu, seus lábios tão desejável.

Eu só percebi que eu sempre quis ter os lábios e agora disponível para mim, a apenas alguns centímetros do meu. Mordi o lábio inferior, controlando a vontade de beijá-lo.

Ele me olhou estranho, entre confuso, assustado, tentou e nervoso. Ele desviou os olhos por um momento, cortando a comunicação direta dos nossos olhos. De repente, olhou para os seus braços, que haviam se mudado para a minha cintura, mas eu tinha notado, mas se ele não tivesse notar como! Se desejar os pincéis viveu por três anos!

- "Sinto muito", disse ela levantando-se rapidamente, sem dar efeito a detê-lo.

Eu me senti sozinho, quando ele saiu, e ele me deu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Já de pé, apertou o meu vestido de verão e me abraçou para me confortar.

- "Você está com frio?" - Gostaria de saber quando entramos na casa.

Eu balancei a cabeça com um meio sorriso e sem aviso prévio, Eriol me abraçou por trás. Ele me abraçou até o quarto, como se estivéssemos sempre amantes.

- "Eu vou para o meu quarto, logo abaixo para o jantar" - disse, coçou a cabeça e caminhou um pouco para trás, ainda olhando nos meus olhos.

- "Cuidado com ..." - não conseguiu avisar quando ele bateu a porta, dando um golpe no pescoço. Ele disse algo como uma blasfêmia inventado, e foi desta vez para o lado, sem olhar para mim, enquanto não bater denuevo. Até que eles perderam as escadas.

Suspirou feliz para esclarecer as coisas, mesmo que parcialmente.

Eu puxo a cadeira e riu-se, em seguida, começou a cantarolar uma canção. Eriol tinha que lhe dizer que o amava, naquela noite, ele pode não ter outra chance.

Levantei-me, querendo ir para a cozinha para preparar o jantar, que era domingo, dia de folga da escravidão. Mas eu carrego uma vergonha de olhar para Eriol perto de mim, encostado na parede.

Ele sorriu.

- "Há quanto tempo você está aí?" - Peça com um riso nervoso e totalmente sem graça.

- "Enough" - ironicamente respondeu, caminhando até a cozinha e se perder nele.

Segui depois acariciando sua testa. Eu acho que deveria prestar mais atenção ao tempo.

Entrei na cozinha grande e de cor branca e viu Eriol pegar uma maçã da fruteira.

- "O que vamos comer?" - Falou calmo.

Fui até a geladeira e vi um grande bolo de chocolate. Hielan Certamente ele tem de Syaoran.

- "Eu acho que eu já sei" - levou o bolo e coloque-o sobre o balcão, em seguida, colocar para aquecer o leite. Olhei para ele, eu peguei ele me olhando sorrindo e absorvida, com o bloco ainda na mão.

Olhamos longo. Até andorinha pesado e eu fico um pouco mais perto dele.

- "Eriol eu ..." - mas ele sorriu e se aproximou de um ritmo lento ainda mais para mim.

- "Eu tenho que pedir desculpas para a praia e eu disse, eu acho que falou mais do que o necessário" - parou na minha frente, e deixou o meio comido a maçã ao lado do bolo -. "Você é muito importante para mim Tomoyo .. . importante "- eu acariciava seu rosto delicadamente e olhou para os meus olhos, como se fossem as mais belas jóias do mundo.

_Ele me fez sentir assim me sinto nas nuvens._

Minhas pernas fraquejaram e eu comecei a tremer, ele tinha pensado que todos esses sentimentos haviam permanecido nas areias douradas da praia, mas obviamente eu estava errado.

Ele deve fazer, deve declarar se tivesse que recorrer a todo o valor que ele possuía ... e que não tinha.

- "Eriol ..." - Eu iria falar, por isso não vou interromper novamente. Eu entender o que ele queria dizer era importante, e retirou a mão do meu rosto - "Eu quero te dizer ...", tentando alongar as frases, eu admito, não ter nem mesmo para dizer _"Eu te amo"._ Deus, eles eram duas palavras simples, mas inflado grande significado ...

- "Eriol eu ..." - ele sabe que eu mal posso falar e de alguma forma, de uma forma que eu não entendo, me incentiva a terminar. Respiração profunda "Eu sou ... e-estooy ... apaixonado por você" - exalar quase desesperadamente, e olhou.

Ele estava atordoado, os olhos estavam abertos e eu olhei através de mim com as suas órbitas quase índigo.

Após essas palavras eu senti quase liberado, e continuou falando para não deixar dúvidas de meus sentimentos - "Eu te amei quando te conheci há três anos, então eu andei longe de você Eriol, que me deixou nervoso quando estava perto , suor frio e não conseguia pensar direito, ainda que essas coisas acontecem "- a angústia tomou conta do meu coração e as lágrimas fez a sua aparição magistral no meu par de ametista. Baixei a cabeça e cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos, desejando desaparecer. Ecos meus soluços cheio da cozinha.

Seus braços fortes em volta de mim e me puxou para o seu corpo, apoiou o queixo na minha cabeça e beijou o meu cabelo ... com toda a ternura que um ser humano poderia ter.

Eu sabia, ele só olha para mim como uma irmã mais nova.

Eu separado de seu peito, colocando as mãos sobre os meus ombros, e eu não tenho a coragem de olhar para ele. Olhei para o armário, como se fosse a mais fantástica do mundo. Meu coração e orgulho foram quebradas.

- "Tomoyo"-algo em sua voz me fez olhar, eo que se seguiu foi o mais estranho e cativante minha vida.

**_Ele me beijou._**

O beijo foi suave, lento, mas tentador. Seus lábios eram macios, e tinha maçãs agridoces.

Meu coração disparou para o céu e abraçou-o, minhas mãos repousava em seu duro, costas largas, então, fazer o seu cabelo. Eu emaranhado meus dedos em seus cabelos, que eram dóceis, mas que também marcou torção labirintos. Eriol no entanto, decidiu tomar a minha cintura, mas eu acho que por agora não tomaram decisões por conta própria.

Eu abri minha boca, chamando-o, levando-o a atravessar a estrada, atravessar essa fronteira que ainda nos divide. Ele aceitou sem réplicas, causando dança frenética quando o nosso beijo se tornou algo mais, quando evoluiu para engrenagem paixão escondida eo desejo, o amor inquebrável. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de seus pincéis na minha boca, os braços de protecção e forte, eu atado negar liberdade.

Finalmente nós nos separamos para respirar, e ele ainda tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

Eu suspirei quando senti seus lábios nos meus e me abriu os olhos em decepção. Não deixe de ir e ele fez para mim.

- "Meu Tomoyo ..." - eu tremia com a menção de que era dele e esperou ansiosamente o que eu quis dizer. Eu vi como seus lábios se moviam em um sorriso, e orgulhosamente pensei _"Hey, eu beijei a boca!"_

- "Eu te amo ..."-Eu acho que foi um peso morto que Eriol sentiu forte abraço, me segurando. - "Eu te amo desde que eu vi seus olhos ..." e um dos seus dedos tocaram meu nariz, como uma borboleta - "... para fora do carro naquele dia, quando nos conhecemos" -

Havia algo tão estranho dentro de mim, algo quente e reconfortante para ser estendida a cada um de meus membros, despertando-os.

Exultante, eu puxo sobre ele, o que ele fez para dar alguns passos para trás. Então ele começou a me dar volta no ar, enquanto rimos liberado.

Eu nunca pensei que ele chegou a declarar seu amor, e por isso perfeitamente. Eu sempre sonhei em comer bolo de chocolate com um garfo só para os dois, rindo de coisas bobas e íntimos como amantes ... em seguida, beijar sem parar, e Eriol mimar me por horas ... dormir juntos, abraçados, sentindo a respiração um do outro, e sabendo que não estávamos sozinhos, e que se você o tirou sua mão se sentiria pele quente próximo ao nosso. tão viril .. seu perfume misturado com o cheiro do meu cabelo e beijando seu pescoço capaz de adormecer, os desejos já não eram impossíveis para mim.

É incrível que tudo o que eu sonhei se tornou realidade esta noite, e descobrir que era ainda mais perfeito do que eu pensava, porque eu sinto falta apenas estar ao lado dele era única.

O que não foi planejado para os meus sonhos foi o que aconteceu no dia seguinte, quando descobrimos Sakura dormindo abraçados no sofá.

Ele começou a correr com pequenos saltos, enquanto grita toda a família: - "Eriol e Tomy está namorando, namorando!" - E ainda rindo.

Eriol e me senti completamente lavada.

- "Bem, é sobre o tempo", disse o tio Hien, sorrindo Hielan abraçou.

Mamãe e papai tentou acalmar Sakura, embora este ainda estava correndo como um esquilo. Syaoran apenas riu encostado na porta.

Parecia que todos estavam cientes de nossos sentimentos, exceto aqueles preocupados, a nós dois.

Eriol olhou, e ele olhou para mim. Nós dois sorriu, e depois de um tempo começamos a rir. Sakura pular parou e olhou para nós como se fôssemos loucos.

Eu ri ainda mais do que isso, porque eu sempre achei que as pessoas estavam loucos de amor para o seu parceiro, e eu me senti feliz e consolado, sendo finalmente os membros amor louco.


End file.
